Reglas propias
by Papaveri
Summary: A Alice le gustan los desafíos, pero hay uno que tiene que superar cada día. Revisión del capítulo 42 del manga; Atena/Alice


**Pairing: **Atena/Alice, punto de vista de la segunda.

**Rating: **K

**Palabras: **932

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kozue Amano_**

**

* * *

**

**Reglas propias**

Cada día, cuando Alice vuelve del instituto, se entretiene con un juego de camino al edificio de Orange Planet.

Lo llama "reglas propias".

Alice sabe que, cuanto más difícil sea el juego, más divertido será. Como todo en esta vida, las dificultades hacen dulce la victoria.

Una vez hizo todo el camino dándole patadas a una piedrecita. Fue tan fácil que se enfadó consigo misma, igual que cuando no consigue hacer algo bien con la mano izquierda, y se encerró en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Al final, igual que cuando no consigue hacer algo bien con la mano izquierda, Atena consiguió que sonriese.

_La mano izquierda siempre está ahí, dándote apoyo, pero tú no te das cuenta_.

Atena le dijo algo así una vez. Entonces, Alice se ruborizó y sintió algo muy raro en el pecho, un latido demasiado rápido de su corazón.

Alice sacude la cabeza y decide su juego de hoy.

_¡Llegar a casa pisando sólo las sombras!_

Eso para más difícil que lo de la piedra. Sonríe y mira la calle ante sí.

Salta por la sombra del muro del instituto, sigue el dibujo oscuro de la valla que hay para evitar que la gente caiga al canal, y finalmente aterriza en la silueta que un edificio recorta en el suelo.

Sigue andando por una calle completamente á no ha sido tan buena idea lo de las sombras.

_Esto es un poco aburrido... En Neo Venezia no hay muchos espacios abiertos._

La calle oscura da a una mucho más abierta, con un puente que cruza el canal.

_¡Ahí está! Así tiene que ser para divertirme_.

No hay casi sombras en esa calle, así que aprovecha la que hace un hombre con un carrito lleno de cosas, la de un poste y la de un gato. Termina saltando en su propia sombra, haciendo un poco de trampa en esa última acción.

Y, entonces, al entrar por una nueva callejuela, se la encuentra.

Ahí está, Atena, con Maa en brazos.

Es la primera vez que se la encuentra jugando a las reglas propias. Aunque, de hecho, siempre que la ve empieza su _otro_ juego de reglas propias.

-Atena- la saluda. La mujer sonríe afectuosamente.

-Hola, Alice.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?

Atena ladea un poco la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- se ríe un poco-. Tú me has contagiado.

¿Jugando a "reglas propias"?

-Sí. Hoy sólo puedo pisar las sombras.

Atena la sigue desde detrás, con su sonrisa amable, y la mira saltar a la sombra de un postecillo.

Entonces, a Alice se le cruza un gato y tropieza.

Ya está, ha perdido. Ahora se caerá y tocará la parte iluminada por el sol.

Pero no llega a notar el suelo. Algo la retiene por el brazo.

Se gira y ve a Atena, que la sostiene con la mano _izquierda_.

Siempre interfiere. Tanto en este como en el _otro _juego que ella desconoce.

-Por los pelos, ¿eh?

Y Alice se enfada. Con ella misma y con Atena.

Salta a la sombra del último edificio antes de llegar a Orange Planet y se gira hacia la mujer.

-Este es un juego sin ayuda- _Este, y el otro también_-. Esto es un desafío para mí, así que no me ayudes.

_No puedes, ni en este ni en el otro, sería hacer trampa_.

Y aparece ante ella otro problema. Una vía completamente iluminada, sin ningún muro, carretilla o gato que la ayude.

-Creo que se ha acabado...- suspira Atena, mirando el corto camino hasta los muros del edificio de Orange Planet.

-¡No! ¡La parte sin sombra es lava!

_No puedo permitirme infringir las normas. No puedo pisar la luz, porque me quemaré. _

_Y si infrinjo las otras normas y piso la parte sin sombras que hay en mi interior, y tú te das cuenta, también me quemaré._

-Alice, Alice.

Alice mira a Atena, que señala al suelo.

A su sombra.

La niña se ruboriza. Entiende lo que Atena quiere decirle.

-¿Qué pasa, para qué te metes?- _Finge que estás enfadada, Alice, así es más fácil_-. ¡Esto es un desafío, ¿por qué me fastidias?!

Atena no se ofende, ella nunca se ofende, y niega con la cabeza. Tartamudea un poco.

-N-Nada de eso. No pretendo molestarte, si no todo lo contrario...

Alice la mira y frunce el ceño.

-Yo soy tu aliada, Alice.

_No sólo en ese juego, si no en los dos. Me ayudas a seguir andando por las sombras, hasta que esté preparada para saltar a la luz._

_-_Soy como los personajes ocultos que salen en los videojuegos- explica, un poco cohibida-. Has de tener mucha suerte para toparte con uno, ¿no?

_Sí, mucha suerte. Muchísima suerte._

Alice no recuerda el día en el que descubrió que le gustaban las chicas y no los chicos. Fue un poco raro, pero en seguida se acostumbró.

_Es como jugar a las reglas propias._

Salta en la sombra de Atena y la mira. Primero a los ojos.

_Tiene unos ojos preciosos. De color miel. Tan amables y dulces como su voz_.

Luego, a los labios.

_Eso sí que es mío. Canta para mí. Yo lo sé._

Se ruboriza y enseguida salta a la sombra del muro del edificio de Orange Planet, para que Atena no se de cuenta.

_No puedo pisar las luces ni dejar que te des cuenta de lo que siento._

-Vale, vámonos, Atena.

Atena también se ruboriza un poco con esas palabras y esa mirada, pero Alice no lo ve.

Ha ganado en el juego de las reglas propias. En los dos. Pero ojalá hubiese perdido en el segundo.

* * *

_¡Mi primer fic EN ABSOLUTO! En serio. Estas dos son muy monas y me encantan juntas (L) Y el capi que he revisado aquí pues... era muy obvio xD_

_Pero como esta serie no la lee nadie... me siento tonta pidiendo reviews._

_¿Ehm... Reviews? xDD_


End file.
